


Human

by likegoldfish



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoldfish/pseuds/likegoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take long for Julia to develop a crush, it doesn't take long for Kali to submit to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Julia’s mother takes a good look at her and sighs. “I think it’s time for me to retire, Jules.” She smiles warmly. “And I think you are ready to take my position.”

Julia smiles back at her mother. “Are you sure?” She frowns. “I don’t know everything yet.”

“You can always consult me, you know that.” Mrs Baccari states. Julia takes a deep breath.

“I think it’s time to consult the new alpha then.” She smiles. 

* * *

The first time Julia sees Kali she is mesmerized by her beauty. The way she holds herself is phenomenal. The first time Julia sees Kali she develops a little crush. She has no idea Kali does the same. 

* * *

At first the pack isn’t aware of Julia’s existence. Kali doesn’t want them to know, wants to keep Julia safe should they not accept her. And Kali needs Julia, needs her to show how to be human. She needs Julia’s love, and she hopes Julia needs her too. 

* * *

Julia has been the emissary for over a year when Kali makes the first move. The full moon has just passed and the morning light shines through the window.

“Hey.” Kali whispers softly. Julia smiles at her, she looks so innocent.

“Hey.” She whispers back. Kali kisses her cheek and blushes afterwards. Julia reaches out to touch her face. It surprises Kali how easily she submits. 

* * *

It doesn't take long before Julia realises that this is what love is. The kind of love they wrote about it book, however foolish it may be. She looks at Kali as if she is a goddess. The goddess of love perhaps, and beauty. Sometimes Julia feels something shift in her whenever someone else looks at Kali, as if Julia can't be human anymore.

* * *

The pack accepts Julia without any quarrel. They like her, she always plays with the little ones and engages conversations with the older members. She knows so much about literature, art and legends, that they simply admire her.

No one admires her as much as Kali though. To Kali it’s like Julia painted the moon and the stars. She howls at night because of it. Howls to the moon, howls because it makes her a wolf but it is Julia keeps who keeps her human.

At night they share touches, and slowly Julia becomes Kali’s anchor. She needs Julia and Julia needs her. They keep each other human, they do for many years.


End file.
